totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
Heather Kasuga, labeled The Queen Bee, is a contestant on TDC/B. She was the main antagonist of TDI and TDC, but took a turn to an antiheroine due to love. Profile Heather has it all - looks, brains, talent - she could go on and on, but why talk about something that is so obvious! Heather likes to keep busy with extra curricular activities. (Read: Be the center of attention and hog the spotlight.) She's School President (after several ballot boxes for her opponents mysteriously ended up in the boys urinals). She's Head Cheerleader (but only attends rallies where the Year Book Photographer is present). She's Head of the Year Book Committee (to ensure that "said photographer" includes only her best shots, and also to ban photos of anyone she hates). She's President of the Debate Team, (because she loves to argue) but will only debate issues of personal interest (i.e. did you see Susie's new haircut? Can everyone say: "80's perm-gone-wrong?") Heather is a winner at everything and can do anything she sets her mind to because she doesn't have to worry about pesky things like morals, ethics or scruples getting in the way. Her credo is "Why put off until tomorrow what someone else can do for you today." The only place Heather is out-ranked is at home. She has an evil younger brother, Damien, who enjoys torturing Heather by booby-trapping her room and putting glue in her hair conditioner. Heather would be mortified if the audience discovered her deep dark secret, but Total Drama Island has heard from reliable sources (her brother) that she used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject; something she overcompensates for now with a mean veneer and lots of makeup. Heather hopes that her experience on Total Drama Island will open more doors for her so she can eventually attain her long-term goal of ruling Europe.﻿ Coverage Heather returned to many angry people, like Beth and Gwen. When she started to mess with Ezekiel, the tide turned on her when she started to develop feelings. She helped Courtney and Duncan with the CIT's plans, which all fell apart when Courtney let her emotions get the best of her. Love Interests Heather had no love interest until TDC, when one major accident made everyone believe she and Ezekiel were interested in each other. She vehemently denied this, going so far as to cause Ezekiel great distress to prove her point. As time went by, something inside Heather started to slowly change her mind, especially since Ezekiel started to show feelings for her. Though Bridgette and a few others were adamant about her not trying anything, her supposed seduction of the prairie boy became a real feeling. When she and Ezekiel were trapped down a hole, she tried her best to put up a defense, but when they were rescued, she confessed her feelings to him when he was recovering. Upon being voted off, she tried to dismiss it all, but Ezekiel kissed her, leaving the once ice queen defrosted. She continued to deny such attraction to the others, but by the end, it was obvious she was into him. During TDB, she was much closer to Ezekiel, but trying not to make it public in fear of retaliation for her past deeds. She became jealous of Ezekiel's friendship with girls, especially Bridgette, Izzy, and Anita. Still, her love for Ezekiel has carried on, hitting a bad note that someone is forcing her to vote for people she doesn't want to to ensure Ezekiel gets voted off. It has been implied that Heather visited Ezekiel's home in-between TDC and TDB. How this went is a mystery still. Though there is a hint during Super VR, where Chris showed footage of the couple having a romantic moment promptly ruined by Ezekiel's parents (how Chris got this footage is unknown). VR Challenges Heather has survived only the Alien VR challenge. In the Zombie challenge, she was killed at the last minute by zombies, prompting Ezekiel to go berserk on the zombies. In the Vampire challenge, she was killed last-minute again by Count Dracula in a surprise attack. In the Giant Monster VR, she was discussing strategy when the giant centipede sent a car flying, smashing her. In the Super VR, she was Eviscerator. She had long, extensible claws, fire breath and improved speed and agility. She fought with her partner Dark Arrow (Ezekiel) against Super Sporto (Tyler) and the Head Cheerleader (Lindsay), but were defeated. Trivia *Heather has a little brother named Damien. She claims he is a real terror, but from all signs, he loved his sister when she wasn't a popular witch, and only became mean in retaliation to her being cruel too. *Heather has kissed Trent, Ezekiel, and Eva. *Heather is Asian from her mother's side. *From all hints, Heather's mother married her father for money, and thus believes marriage and relationships are a sham. *Heather loves glitter glue and crafts, but refuses to admit this. *Though she was still a queen bee in-between TDI and TDC, it is implied she is no longer after TDC. *Heather is a little more genre savvy than she'd admit, knowing the "rules" for horror and science-fiction movies. *Heather has turned a new leaf for Total Drama Battlegrounds, and is currently trying to make right with everyone. *Heather is currently the only person who has had two alliances in TD history. Gallery Heather prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Heather's prom dress Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Heather and Ezekiel kissing. Related Pages *Heather and Ezekiel *Heather and Bridgette *Heather and Leshawna *Everyone and Heather Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans